Cuando tres no son multitud
by EarisuStrife
Summary: Cuando Cloud se une a Soldado para impresionar a Tifa, lo último que se esperaba era que fuese a conocer a su mejor amigo, Zack, y que terminaría sintiendo más que amistad por su novia, Aeris...¿ podrá ignorar lo que siente para conservar a su amigo?
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

El joven se detuvo a la entrada de la gran ciudad. Había oido hablar mucho de ella y sabía que era grande, enorme, pero no esperaba que fuese tan diferente a su ciudad natal. Acostumbrado a un pueblo rural, entre montañas, tractores, ganado y cielos estrellados a los anocheceres, se sintió confundido, incluso inquieto. Ahora era cuando se percataba de lo lejos que se hayaba de su hogar. Avanzó unos pasos, gente que iba y venía se cruzaban y casi chocaban contra él; el muchacho frunció el ceño, no le gustaba sentirse tan agobiado aunque prosiguió su camino, visitando el lugar que a partir de ahora ibaa conventirse en su nuevo hogar.

Era de día aún, alzó la mirada al cielo notando tanta oscuridad para lo temprano que era y comprobó que la razón de que no entrase luz se debía a la gran placa de acero que cubría la gran ciudad. Aquello si que le pareció curioso y extraño, mientras caminaba con la pesada mochila al hombro, sus recuerdos volaron al día anterior.

Su madre había sido la única en despedirle, le había repetido mil veces que tuviese cuidado, que no dejase de escribirla y él había dicho que sí a todo, para tranquilizarla. Por una parte le daba algo de lástima dejarla sola pero no tenía más remedio. Tras abrazos y besos, había salido de su casa, volviéndose a mirarla una vez más. Seguramente no podría regresar en mucho tiempo, meses, quizás años...Tragó saliva. Nadie había salido a decirle adiós, a darle ánimos, a desearle suerte. Ni siquiera ella. Comenzó a caminar alejándose de su ciudad, y justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonarla se detuvo, giró y miró hacia la casa de aquella que le importaba tanto. Ni rastro. Tras eso, tomó el transporte que le llevaría hasta su destino...

Y ahora ahí se hayaba. Solo y dispuesto a luchar por lo que quería, por alcanzar su sueño, convertirse en Soldado, pero no en uno normal sino en Soldado de Primera Clase, igual que el gran Sefirot.

" Sefirot...llegaré a ser como tu. Lo prometo. Algún día volveré a casa y todos esos crios me admirarán y querrán ser mis amigos, me pedirán autógrafos. Tifa será mi novia y seré la envidia de todos..."

Reconfortado con éstas palabras, atravesó la calle en dirección a la estación de trenes. Estaba nervioso y a la vez excitado por entrar en Soldado, trabajar duro y ascender y ascender hasta primera clase. Lo que más ansiaba era ser alguien, de siempre había sabido que era especial, que no encajaba con los demás niños pero eo era porque era mucho mejor que ellos. Y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo.

Faltaba aún un trecho para llegar hasta los trenes, se enjugó el sudor de la frente que hacía que su cabello se pegase contra ella, deteniéndose para volver a colocarse bien la mochila. Le pesaba bastante, sus facciones se endurecieron.

" No seas débil, si no puedes con la mochila¿ qué esperas poder hacer en Soldado? He de ser fuerte"

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas volvió a caminar hasta la estación de trenes, donde varios jóvenes aguardaban. Serían más o menos de su misma edad, adolescentes que esperaban el momento de alistarse a Shinra, la compañía más importante de todo el mundo. El chico se sentó a la espera del tren, dejando la mochila reposar a su lado. Serio, callado, miró de reojo a los demás que seguramente iban a ser ahora sus compañeros. Parecían tan nerviosos y entusiasmados como él, aunque ya se estaban hablando los unos con los otros, rompiendo el hielo y trabando amistad.

" Son patéticos, dan pena. Así no llegarán a ser nunca Soldados, aqui lo menos importante son las amistades".

En realidad les envidiaba por ser capaces de mostrarse tan desenvueltos, aunque eso él no lo admitiría nunca.

" Pasajeros con destino Midgar, atención, pasajeros con destino Midgar, prepárense para subir al tren. Repito, pasajeros con destino midgar prepárense para subir al tren".

Se levantó, volvió la vista a la mochila...la mochila ya no estaba. Tembando de rabia, paseó la mirada entre los jóvenes. ¿ Quién había sido? cómo no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se había acercado a quitársela?

- Quien lo haya hecho ya puede ir devolviéndomela. - habló despacio, pero amenazador. Los muchachos se volvieron hacia él, algunos sorprendidos, otros sin inmutarse.

- Volveré a repetirlo...¿ quién ha sido? - ésta vez alzó la voz, con rabia contenida, tembloroso. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de bromas pesadas, en que se metían con él, o le robaban para después burlase. No esperaba que tambien en Soldado, sus compañeros fuesen a tratarle tan mal.

Al no obtener respuesta se enfureció, acercándose a grandes zancadas a unos y deespués otros vociferando que le devolviesen la mochila de una vez, que no tenía gracia. Los jóvenes le miraron primero sin comprender y después con el ceño fruncido.

- Cállate, nadie te ha quitado la mochila - habló un chaval bajito, a lo que el muchacho se volvió hacia él.

- ¿ Entonces por qué no aparece¿ eh¡ he dicho que me devolvais de una vez lo que es mio o de lo contrario...

- ¿ qué harás si no, eh? Dime...- un joven habló, parecía más mayor y estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra una pared.

El tren estaba a punto de partir, la mayoría de jóvenes habían entrado para acomodarse pero ante el enfado del muchacho rubio muchos habían quienes, curiosos, no se animaban a pasar dentro para saber lo que sucedería.

El chico estaba cada vez más furioso y nervioso, en la mochila tenía toda su ropa, el dinero, fotos, y demás, quería recuperarla cuanto antes.

Una voz le sacó de su rabia, una voz dulce, suave que provenía de detrás suyo.

- Se te ha caido...

Se giró y vio ante él una muchacha de aproximadamente su edad, que le observaba con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Él no sonrió, no estaba de humor. La chica señaló con el dedo al lugar donde antes había estado sentado...en el suelo se hayaba la mochila.

Sorprendido, aliviado, corrió hacia ella poniéndosela al hombro. Entonces se sintió avergonzado, había montado una escena para nada, los muchachos le miraban con rabia y algunos hasta con desprecio. Quiso disculparse, pero no supo cómo. Era el último en subir al tren. Desvió la mirada y comprobó que la joven aun estaba. Tenía los ojos muy verdes, y el cabello trenzado.

- Gracias. - dijo simplemente antes de disponerse a subir con los demás.

Como respuesta sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa algo distante, parecía estar pensativa.

Una vez dentro, tomó asiento cerca de la ventana. Los demás le miraban y cuchicheaban, se sintió bastante miserable. Sabía que había sido su culpa por desconfiar tanto y culpar a todos. Había empezado con mal pie. Únicamente esa chica había sido amable. Mientras el tren avanzada, y miraba por la ventanilla, volvió a acordarse de Tifa.

" Te he prometido que saldré en los periódicos, seré alguien famoso...y que te ayudaré cuando me necesites...".

El tiempo transcurría y no sería hasta dentro de varias horas que llegarían al cuartel Shinra. Decidió cerrar los ojos y relajarse un poco, abrazado a su mochila, intentando no pensar...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la parada, la joven no se había movido.Sabía que él no iba a ir, siempre estaba muy ocupado, y sin embargo había mantenido la esperanza hasta el final.

" Si puedo iré a la estación, cogeré el primer tren de la tarde"

Y ella lo había creido..y ahora estaba sola, sin nadie, mirando el vacio, esperando verle llegar. Algo llamó su atención, bajo el banco de la parada.

Se acercó, agachándose. Se trataba de una foto.Mejor dicho, un DNI. En él se veía el rostro de un muchacho rubio y ojos azules, muy serio.

" El chico de la mochila...debió de caérsele si tenía algun bolsillo mal cerrado"

Leyó la tarjeta:

"Cloud...Strife"

Se guardó el carnet en un bolsillo. Debía devolvérselo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: otro fanfic que me apatecía escribir, ya seguiré el de si no te hubiera conocido pero ahora mismo me interesa éste, que tiene de protagonistas a Aeris, Tifa, Zack y Cloud.**


	2. Llegada a Midgar

**Capítulo 1: LLegada a Shinra**

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el paisaje no le resultó familiar. A través de la ventanilla veía casas, y de vez en cuando gente, pero ni una gota de luz...esa placa, la enorme placa metálica que cubría el cielo le impedía disfrutar del sol...maldiciendo por lo bajo, bostezó, ya tenía ganas de llegar, había estado en el tren durante un par de horas, no imaginaba que le fuese a costar tanto llegar hasta el cuartel Shinra. Giró la cabeza, para mirar hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sus compañeros parecían más animados, pues reían y charlaban entre ellos, algunos de Soldado, otros de las chicas que dejaban atrás...en eso, Cloud no era diferente. Había dejado atrás a su querida Tifa, la diosa de la ciudad, la niña que todos querían por novia. A sus trece años, estaba muy desarrollada, sus ojos de rubi irradiaban sensualidad, y sus labios se curvaban e tal preciosa sonrisa...suspiró, sonriendo un poco. Cuando fuese capaz de ser el mejor Soldado, volvería a por ella. Y le confesaría todo lo que sentía. En realidad, no la conocía del todo bien. Siendo tan popular y él tan marginado social, habían intercambiado un par de palabras en todo esos años pero sabía que tenía que ser su novia.

Reconfortado, volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, el tren estaba ralentizando hasta el punto de pararse.

" Pasajeros, prepárense para ascender, destino estación de Midgar, enfrente cuartel Shinra"

Cloud se puso en pie, tras los demás. Abandonó el tren, para descubrir un enorme edificio de varias plantas, alto y majestuoso.

" El famoso Cuartel Shinra...de la Ciudad Flotante..."

Se aproximaron hasta la entrada, donde varios Soldados les recibieron con caras serias, de pocos amigos. Los chavales hicieron una larga fila, impacientes por entrar.

- Atención todos - habló un hombre mayor, apareciendo de pronto. Parecía ser uno de los jefes, un Soldado con experiencia: - Ante todo, bienvenidos. Entrareis hoy mismo a formar parte del ejército más importante de todos, el ejército Shinra. Los mejores sobrevivireis y ascendereis hasta llegar a ser Soldados Primera Clase, Soldados dignos de admiración, en cuanto al resto...- hizo un gesto despectivo como quien ve una cucaracha antes de aplastarla con la horma del zapato- el resto debereis conformaros en formar parte del los mediocres. Suerte a todos.

Los jóvenes se miraron murmurando. Cloud tragó saliva, entre impresionado y algo agobiado por aquellas palabras. Debía esforzarse, tenía que ser como Sefirot... Estaba tan impaciente por conocer a su gran héroe, el hombre, la leyenda. Se decía que podía terminar con un ejército entero en cuestión de minutos, que nunca nadie le había visto sangrar o hacerse un rasguño, y que al mismo tiempo era un hombre admirable: sus amigos eran muy importantes para él, era leal, sincero y valiente.

" Escuchadme bien, de uno en uno quiero que os acerqueis a mi.Os tomaré los datos, asignaré habitación, y conocereis a vuestros demás compañeros y maestros."

Cloud se puso a la cola como los demás, cuando le llegó el turno sinrió una terrible satisfacción invadirle, estaba a punto de ingresar en las tropas de Shinra, su sueño se veía más cercano a cada minuto.

- Nombre.- ordenó el hombre mayor, Cloud se fijó en la pequeña placa del uniforme, se llamaba Gramer.

- Cloud Srife, señor.

- Dame tu carnet de identidad.

Cloud asintió, llevándose una mano a la mochila. Ni rastro.

" Un momento¿ dónde..."

El chico empezó a ponerse nervioso, rebuscó desesperado, pero ahí no estaba su DNI.

- No lo tengo, debió de carse y..

- ¡Siguiente! - ordenó el hombre alzando la voz.

- Pero, yo tambien quiero entrar...

- Si no tienes carnet no entras, son las normas.¡ Siguiente!

Cloud se hizo a un lado, temblando de nervios. No era posible que hubiese perdido el DNI,¿ ahora que iba a hacer, regresar a Nibelheim? Imaginaba el rostro de Tifa, mirándole con lástima, quizás le volviese la cara pues no era famoso y ella lo que quería era un Soldado famoso que la salvase de todo peligro.

" No puedo regresar pero tampoco entrar..¿qué se supone que he de hacer?

La llegada de un tren se hizo notar por el sonido carácteristico de éste. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, más muchachos salieron de él,todos dispuestos a ingresar en las tropas. Uno de los jóvenes se acercó hasta Cloud, tendiéndole algo.

- Ten.

Los ojos de Cloud se engrandecieron¡ su carnet, el dni que creía perdido!

- ¿ cómo..dónde...?

- Esa chica - señaló hacia el tren. - Me me lo dio y dijo que te lo devolviese.

Tras ésto el chico se puso a la cola como los demás. Cloud miró hacia el tren para descubrir que se trataba de la misma chica que le había advertido sobre su mochila hacía unas horas. La joven estaba sentada mirando por la ventana, o mejor dicho le miraba a él.

Cloud no supo qué decir, cómo reacionar. Simplemente dio media vuelta sin preocuparse más hacia el hombre llamado Gramer y ésta vez dio sus datos y dni sin problemas.Minutos después era un Soldado.

La joven se sintió algo turbada por no haber recibido al menos una sonrisa de aquel a quien le había devuelto su DNI. Había tomado el siguiente tren de inmediato pues sabía que sin la tarjeta no le dejarían entrar. Se había arriesgado mucho acercándose tanto al Cuartel Shinra, uno de ellos la hubiesen podido haber visto, y si los Turcos la descubrían tendría problemas. Ahora no llegaría a su casa hasta bien entrada la noche y probablemente su madre se preocuparía. Todo eso para que el chico desagradecido no le diese ni las gracias. Cualquier otra persona, por muy comprensiva que fuese, se hubiese sentido afectada y algo humillada por tomarse tantas molestias, pero no ella. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer el bien sin esperar nada a cambio, eso le bastaba para sentirse a gusto consigo misma. De siempre había sido asi. Y debido a ella muchos eran quienes la trataban como un bicho raro, alguien de quien había que huir cuanto antes. No le importaba. Era asi y lo aceptaba, después de todo no era normal.

Cloud se dirigió a su habitación, serio. Quería formarse cuanto antes, aprender a ser Soldado, a luchar, usar invocaciones, en fin, lo que le preocupaba en aquellos momentos era estar activo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación que le habían asignado, se sorprendió al descubrir que su cama estaba ocupada por aquel muchacho que en la estación de trenes le había respondido bastante altivo. Sonrió con malicia al ver la expresión confusa del muchacho rubio.

- ¿ Vienes a buscar tu mochila? - rió , y los demás rieron con él.

- No, vengo a ocupar mi sitio.- respondió con aparente tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba temblando.

- Aqui no hay sitio para ti, lárgate - contestó bostezando el chico.

Cloud no supo qué hacer. Sabía que ese era su lugar, su habitación, pero eran más que él y no parecían tener reparos en pelearse.

- Tu tienes otra habitación, ésta es la mia.

- Yo quiero estar con mis amigos - dijo tranquilamente el otro, señalando a dos chicos que sonreían como bobos.

- Amigos, pero si los conociste en la estación.- se atrevió a contestar Cloud. Eso hizo que las sonrisas les desapareciesen del rostro.

- Mira, rubito...- ésta vez habló amenazador.- He dicho que te pires, que nos dejes en paz.

Cloud no se movió, estaba rabioso. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que todos se volviesen hacia ella, apareció un Soldado.

- ¿ Qué sucede aqui? - preguntó al ver a más chicos de los permitidos en las habitaciones.

- Sucede que...- comenzó a decir Cloud pero supo que si hablaba tendría problemas. Sin embargo¿ qué otra cosa podía hacer?

- ¿ Y bien, por qué hay cuatro chicos si las habitaciones son de tres ¿ Quien sobra aqui?

- El rubio - dijo entonces el chaval sentado sobre la cama asignada a Zack.- ¿ Verdad?

Cloud no quería asentir, quería dcir la verdad y supo que no podía. Por eso terminó por hablar:

- Si.

- Ven conmigo entonces - dijo el Soldado, y Cloud fue tras él sintiéndose tan desgraciado como cuando estaba en Nibelheim. El hombre fue pasando de habitación en habitación pero estaban todas ocupadas. Se giró hacia él.

- Me parece que no nos queda otro remedio que...

Cloud le miró expectante¿ acaso le iban a decir que se fuese, que ya no había sitio para él? Estaba a punto de decir la verdad sobre su habitación cuando el hombre volvió a hablar.

- Te alojarás en Primera Clase.

El muchacho le miró estupefacto. ¿ De veras que iba a compartir habitación con los grandes, con aquellos que eran casi héroes, leyendas?

Siguió al Soldado al piso superior, mucho más lujoso que el de los simples aprendices y principiantes. Se detuvo ante una habitación, y la abrió. Estaba vacía. Nadie.

- Verás, los Soldados están ahora mismo en una misión, puedes quedarte en ésta habitación hasta que regresen. Para cuando vuelvan ya te habremos encontrado algun otro sitio, con los que te corresponden.

- De acuerdo...

El Soldado cerró la puerta al irse, Cloud se dejó caer sobre la cama, agotado. Era ya muy tarde, en breves dormiría. Antes de eso, rebuscó en la mochila, sacando una foto. Era Tifa, sonriente. La había hecho un día escondido, sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Colocó la foto sobre la mesita de noche, mirándola. Se sentía mal por su cobardía, por no haberse enfrentado a esos muchachos. Suspiró. Cuando hubiese entrenado, y supiese los tucos de los grandes, nadie volvería a burlarse de él. Nunca más. Animado con éstos pensamientos, sonrió a Tifa. Paseó la mirada por la habitación, había dos camas más como en el resto.

" Los Soldados están en una misión...me pregunto quién se alojará aqui..."

Se tumbó en la cama que había escogido, aquella más cercana a la ventana, y cerró los ojos, deseando recuperar fuerzas. Aquella noche soñó que el tambien era un Soldado Primera Clase, y que visitaba mundo junto al gran Sefirot...algun día, el sueño se haría realidad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:¿ qué os parece? Aún no ha sucedido nada, es para ir colocando a los personajes, espero que os parezca interesante, y mi otro fanfic prometo retomarlo, estoy terminando el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Siempre solos

**Capítulo 2: Siempre solos**

- ...

Abriendo los ojos, un gran rayo de sol le recibió, de pleno en el rostro. Cloud se quejó un poco, murmurando y frotándose los ojos, al tiempo que se le abría la boca en un gran bostezo. Sonrió al ver de dónde estaba. En la habitación de los de Primera Clase, era algo temporal pero aprobecharía su estancia al máximo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, las preciosas vistas , los lujosos muebles, en fin, de todo cuanto le rodeaba.

Echó una ojeada a su reloj, le sorprendió descubrir que ya eran las 9 y 30 de la mañana. No sabía en cierto modo a qué hora se levantaban los Soldados pero le pareció muy tarde. Se puso en pie, vistió con ropas corrientes y salió del cuarto. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, normal puesto que toda Primera Clase estaba ausente. Bajó al segundo piso. Todo era silencio.El chico se preguntó si estarían todos aún en sus habitaciones descansando o por el contrario - éste pensamiento le puso nervioso - ya habrían desayunado y en esos momentos se hayarían entrenando. Decidió golpear con los nudillos una puerta. Al no obtener contestación, la abrió. No había nadie.

Nervioso y preocupado, decidió buscar a sus compañeros, el cuartel era grande pero no le resultaría demasiado difícil dar con ellos. Descendió hasta el patio, y al salir los vió. Estaban todos los chavales de su edad, puestos en fila, con porte sereno mientras los Soldados experimentados les estaban dando charlas. El muchacho comprobó sin entender que todos estaban vistiendo de uniforme color azul, y portaban un gorro del mismo color. Sin saber cómo incorporarse, se acercó con sigilo para situarse al lado de un chico bajito, aunque otro joven carraspeó, hablando bien alto.

- Señor, disculpe Señor, pensé que era obligatorio portar el uniforme...y que debíamos venir a las 7:00

El Soldado iba a dar una reprimenda al chico por haberle interrumpido, aunque se lo pensó mejor, mirando en dirección al muchacho que no llevaba el uniforme Shinra. No sólo él, todos los chicos estaban ahora con la vista clavada en Cloud. Éste último supo que debería dar una explicación pero antes que pudiese decir una palabra el Soldado fue quien le dijo:

- ¡ Cadete, crei haber sido claro anoche cuando ordené que todos debían venir a las 7:00 de la mañana con el uniforme Shinra, y no a las 10 de la mañana con ropa de calle!

Cloud tragó saliva, no sabía los horarios ni tampoco poseía aun el uniforme.

- Señor, yo...

Sus compañeros aguardaban, al igual que el Soldado, quien se cruzó de brazos impaciente.

- ¡ Hable!

- No se cúando dio ésta información, ya que anoche...- posó su mirada sobre el rostro rollizo y sonriente del chico que le había descubierto, el mismo que le había robado la cama . Su nombre era Vander. Quería decir la verdad, que su habitación estaba siendo ocupada por aquel pero no lo hizo. - anoche no dormí en la planta que me correspondía.

El Soldado frunció en entrecejo.

- ¿ Y dónde pasó la noche¿ y por qué¡ Si a cada uno se le otorgó una habitación, y por la noche pasé por cada una explicando los horarios y entregando uniformes!

Cloud intentaba mantener la calma, pero le resultaba dificíl estar sometido a tanta presión. A sus 14 años era inseguro, tímido, y le costaba hablar.

- He pasado la noche en Primera Clase.

Murmullos se escucharon entre todo el grupo, murmullos de aprobación, envidia. Muchos miraban a Cloud ahora de forma diferente, como si fuese casi un héroe, incluido el Soldado estaba ahora confuso.

- ¿ Primera Clase, un cadete se ha alojado en Primera Clase?

Reconfortado al ver que todos le prestaban atención, Cloud asintió, volviendo a hablar.

- Si Señor. Un Soldado me dijo que podría pasar algunas noches en el cuarto de los de Primera Clase, hasta que regresen de la misión. Al no...al no haber más sitios en las habitaciones de los rasos - clavó la mirada en Vander, quien estaba rojo de envidia -pasé la noche, por esa razón no sabía de los horarios ni tampoco tengo mi uniforme.

El Soldado observó detenidamente a Cloud, quien estaba serio pero al tiempo parecía saber bien cúal era su puesto y desempeñarlo como tal.

- Tiene suerte de estar en Primera Clase, debe esforzarse al máximo si quiere hospedarse no temporalmente sino merecer ascender hasta que la habitación le pertenezca. - se volvió hacia la clase - ¡ pausa de 20 minutos, les veo en 20 minutos! Aprobechen para ir al gimnasio a ponerse en forma y no hacer el vago!. ¡ Cadete! - ésto iba dirigido a Cloud quien se puso firme al instante. - Venga conmigo.

Ambos entraron en el edificio, hasta los camerinos, de donde el hombre sacó de un armario un uniforme igual que los del resto.

- En 20 minutos en el patio ¡ puntialidad!

- ¡Si, Señor!

Una vez a solas, Cloud se apresuró en probarse su nuevo uniforme...se sintió...feliz. Sonrió, sabía que pertenecía al rango más bajo, al de un simple Soldado Raso pero de momento le bastaba. Se imaginó a si mismo regresando a Nibelheim, y la cálida acogida que todos le proporcionarían al verle aparecer hecho un héroe de Primera Clase. Sonriente, regresó a su cuarto, dejó su ropa sobre la cama, y como faltaba poco para el final del descanso regresó al patio.

El tiempo era caluroso, y el traje le daba calor aunque lo soportaba bien sabiendo por qué lo hacía. Una voz hizo que girase la cabeza.

- ¿ Cómo es Primera Clase?

Un muchacho moreno acompañado de unos amigos estaban a su lado, ansiosos por conocer la respuesta. Cloud, que no estaba acostumbrado a entablar conversación, respondió con monosílabos.

- Diferente.

- ¿ Es lujoso?

- Si.

- ¿ Las habitaciones son grandes, con camas enormes?

- Si, asi es.

-¿ Cómo te llamas?

-Cloud.

En poco tiempo, un círculo se había formado alrededor de Cloud, todos querían saber, preguntarle, informarse y al chico le estaba empezando a gustar sentirse así, como parte del grupo. Sin embargo...

- ¿Pero qué estais haciendo hablandole a ese? - se trataba de Vander, quien se estaba acercando a Cloud, con ira y furioso.

Los muchachos se sorprendieron por la pregunta.

- Queremos saber cómo es Primera Clase, Cloud ha tenido suerte.- explicó uno de los más jóvenes que no llegaría a los 14 años.

- ¡ No me hagas reir, la razón de que a ese se le haya dejado estar en Primera Clase es que es un enchufado!

Cloud no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿ Qué?

- Si, tienes ya el titulo ganado de Soldado, en poco estarás con el uniforme de Primera Clase¡ eres un niño de papá que solo con chasquear los dedos consigue todo lo que quiere!

Aquello era demasiado para Cloud, los demás jóvenes ya no le estaban mirando igual, sino como a un repelente niño rico que no necesita esforzarse para ser alguien.

- ¡ Si estoy en Primera Clase es porque tú me robaste mi cama, mi habitación! - exclamó ya tan enfadado que nada le importaba.

- Inventate otra cosa, principito - dijo Vander bajando la voz de pronto.- Ya sabemos por qué te hacen la pelota.- se volvió a los demás. - ¿ Hay alguien más que sea como él?

Poco a poco, fueron separándose de Cloud. Éste sentía n nudo en la garaganta, viendo que estaba solo de nuevo. Tenía tantas ganas de abalanzarse sobre aquel tipo que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible..apretó los puños con rabia, igual que sus dientes.

Justo en ese momento volvió a reaparecer el Soldado, el instructor, y los muchachos volvieron a sus puestos.

- Hoy es su primer día como Soldados, y aún no se les ha leido el reglamento. Ahora esten atentos y escuchad con atención.

El hombre portaba en la mano un papel que desdobló y comenzó a leer en voz alta y autoritaria.

" En nombre de Shinra S.A se sostiene que todo Soldado ya sea raso o Primera Clase habrá de cumplir a rajatabla las siguientes pautas de conducta, pudiendo asi mismo ser expulsado del cuerpo de no obedecer correctamente lo que se espera de él.

Hizo una pausa para ver el efecto que estaba causando en los cadetes y prosiguió.

" Rega número 1: Todo Soldado habrá de ser puntual y asistir a la hora ya sea al entrenamiento o clases.

Regla número 2: No se permite las visitas de familiares.

Regla número 3: No se permiten animales en las habitaciones ni fuera de éstas.

Regla número 4: No se permite revelar cuanto se vea en Soldado, manteniendo la privacidad de Shinra en todos los aspectos.

Regla número 5 :Todo Soldado ha de acostarse a las 10 exceptuando festivos y fines de semana.

El Soldado dejó de leer y les dijo:

- Si, los sábados y domingos pueden regresar a casa si están cerca, quedarse si lo prefieren o como ustedes vean, los gimnasios y áreas de entrenamiento siguen abiertos para quienes quieran. Y en vacaciones lo mismo. Les dejaré después una hoja en las habitaciones con las fechas de los días festivos.

Retomó la lectura.

Regla número 7: Tras superar correctamente los exámenes tanto teóricos como prácticos, el Soldado podrá ascender hasta obetener la medalla correspondiente a Primera Clase.

El Soldado sonrió algo irónico:

- Algo que no sucederá antes de cuatro, tal vez cinco años. Ésto es duro, están en Soldado, aqui uno no ha venido a divertirse sino a trabajar. Su misión y objetivo es llegar a ser un gran Soldado, alguien de quien Shinra esté orgulloso por formar parte de sus tropas y que asegure la victoria de las batallas por el mundo.

Los muchachos asintieron, interesados.

- Regla número 8: El curso se compone de dos partes, teórica y práctica. Es necesario aprobar ambas partes para que al alumno se considere " apto" y pueda ascender.- el hombre les explicó:

Imagino que están impacientes por aprender a empuñar una espada, y acabar con mosntruos, y quizás enemigos. Quizás creían que sería llegar aqui y directamente pasar a...la acción. Bien¡ se equivocaban! Antes de nada está la teoría, los libros que habrán de memorizar hasta saber bien. Por ejemplo, si les digo si han oido hablar de la materia...¿ qué me dirían , que si o que no?

- ¡ Hemos oido hablar de ella, Señor! - respondieron al unísono todos.

- ¿ Pero saben decirme lo que es?

- Es magia, Señor - respondió alguien, y el Soldado le miró con seriedad.

- Imaginé que dirían eso. ¡ la magia no existe en Soldado, la materia no es más que el conocimiento de los Ancianos, energía Mako que una vez fría se ha endurecido formando esas esferas con las que nuestros Soldados batallan en el frente. Pueden invocar el poder de la tierra, el aire, el fuego, y el agua, están unidas directamente a la naturaleza, es el legado de los Ancianos.

Los muchachos se miraban con sorpresa, no tenían ni idea, siempre habían creido que eran bolas mágicas con las que crear hechizos.

- Regla número 9: El buen órden y el compañerismo es fundamental. Es deber de los Soldados saber comportarse correctamente y no armar escándalos que pudiesen dañar el nombre de la empresa. Y por último la regla número 10 que dice asi: - Queda terminantemente prohibido el uso de las armas y materias sin la supervisión de un Soldado.

Quien quebrante éstas normas que se abstenga a las consecuencias

Presidente Shin-Ra.

- Como ven, tienen todo por aprender. Las clases comenzarán mañana a las 8:00 en punto en el aula 103, planta 1. Tendrán un descanso de 20 minutos para comer a las 14:00. A las 14:20 les quiero devuelta en la clase que durará hasta las 20:30. Después podrán cenar.

Los chicos se sintieron de pronto agobiados¡ todo el día entre libros! Cloud tampoco se esperaba eso, como el Soldado había dicho imaginaba que le iban a enseñar a empuñar y a usar materia, quería ser como los Soldados de Primera Clase que partían misiones durante semanas y después llegaban como héroes.

- Al final de la semana habrán de haber memorizado todo cuanto aprendan en clase y pasar una prueba si quieren comenzar las clases prácticas. Ahora pueden retirarse a a comer, a las 14:30 les quiero de vuelta.

Algo decepcionados, todos se dirigueron al comedor. Cloud estaba pensativo, y al mismo tiempo decidido a hacer lo posible para aprobar ese exámen y aprender a desenvolverse como Soldado. En el comedor, tras tomar su bandeja y que le sirviesen - la comida consistía en verduras, legumbresy fruta, todo bajo en calorías - el chico echó un vistazo alrededor, había sitios libres en las mesas y decidió sentarse, pero los jóvenes ( influenciados por Vander) se apartaron como si fuese un apestado. Realmente creían que era un niño enchufado que ni tendría que estudiar para sacar el aprobado. Cloud se sintió algo dolido, y al alzar la vista vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de Valder. Comió solo, en silencio, mientras tenía que soportar las risas y palabras del resto de chavales. Se sentía fuera de lugar, una vez más, igual que en Nibelheim. Pero entonces recordó cómo había sobrevivido en su ciudad durante tantos años: el truco estaba en endurecer el corazón, y era precisamente eso lo que iba a hacer en Soldado tambien: su corazón sería una piedra dura y fría, y no le dolería no relacionarse con los demás. Iba a ser el mejor, y eso podía hacerlo solo, no necesitaba a nadie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Abrid el libro por la página 34. Hoy comenzamos un nuevo Tema: El estudio de la vida del planeta

La joven sintió de pronto algo extraño en su interior, un cosquilleo que iba en aumento. Se hayaba en el instituto de Midgar al que asistía diariamente. En ese momento estaba en clase de Historia, juno a 25 alumnos más, chicos y chicas de la ciudad. Sus ojos verdes demostraban de pronto mucho interés, quería saber cuanto antes lo que iba a decirse. Sonrió suavemente, la chica que se sentaba a su lado la miró negando con la cabeza como diciendo:

" ¿ por qué sonrie ésta si un nuevo tema significa más materia para el éxamen?"

Nadie la comprendía, era inútil. No tenía amigos ni amigas, no era una adolescente normal a la que le procupase su aspecto, pintarse las uñas, comprarse ropa bonita e ir al cine con sus amigas a los centros comerciales. En realidad, vestía de forma muy sencilla, nunca se maquillaba, y siempre sonreía, nada la enfadaba. La conocían desde siempre, habían ido juntos a párvulos y ya era extraña. Sucedía que a veces parecía oir cosas que los demás no podían, o que hablaba con alguien invisible. Había quienes decían incluso que podía adivinar los pensamientos, pues siempre parecía saber lo que los demás estaban pensando. Eso les asustada e intimidaba, y preferían no dirigirse demasiado a ella. Aunque aparentemente era alguien normal, una adolescente alegre y simpática. Eso no les bastaba a ellos para confiar en él, todo lo diferente lo cuestionaban.

Siguió sonriente mientras escuchaba al profesor hablando de la Tierra, de las flores, las plantas, los animales y los seres vivos. Todo ello la emocionaba, quería aprender rápido y mucho...escuchó cómo se formaban los rios, las montañas, los volcanes, las selvas y junglas...oyó hablar del sol que hacía crecer las plantas y se preguntó cómo sería ver el sol, el cielo...se había criado en Midgar y no recordaba haberlo visto nunca.

La historia de la evolución, la energía del Planeta, el ciclo de la vida...eran maravillas para sus oidos; el resto de la clase estaba aburrida impaciente por que sonase el timbre y pudiesen volver a sus casas pero no ella. Maravillada, interesada, miraba al hombre que estaba explicando cómo la gente no muere realmente sino que su alma persiste.

- Como todos sabeis, estamos compuestos de energía. Y la energía no se crea ni se destruye sino que simplemente se transforma, debido a ésto, existe la teoria de que, al morir, no desaparecemos del todo, sino que regresamos al Planeta. Nuestra alma se une a la tierra junto a millones de otras almas, creando un ciclo. Se le llama, Corriente Vital.

El Profesor escribió en la pizarra las palabras clave, los alumnos copiaron el esquema: una bola del mundo de la que surgían dos corriente: una rosa y otra verde. En la bola había dibujados árboles, personas y animales. El esquema representaba que al morir uno de los seres vivos, su energía iba a parar a otro lado y se transformaba en un nuevo ser: el árbol en persona por ejemplo, o el animal en planta.

Tambien les explicó mucho sobre la vida y la muerte, la joven se sentía algo confusa, a los demás no les apetecía saber sobre ello. Para ella no era lo mismo. Tenía poderes misteriosos que aunque trataba de ocultar, no era siempre posible y ya se daba cuenta de que los demás la miraban de forma extraña. Pero nunca revelaría su secreto, no podía. No lo entenderían.

El timbre sonó, la joven recogió sus cosas, de vuelta a casa. Atravesó los suburbios sel Sector 5, dejando atrás las casas y barrios pobres, deteniéndose al fin junto a su casa adornada con multitud de flores, situada cerca de una preciosa cascada de agua pura y cristalina. Sabía que probablemente no tendría tanta suerte, sin embargo antes de entrar en casa, abrió el buzón.¡ Una carta! Emocionada, miró quien la había envíado. ¡ Era él! Sonriente, besó repetidas veces el sobre irrumpiendo el la casa.

- ¡ mamá, mamá, es él, me ha enviado una carta!

Su madre sonrió, saliendo de la cocina.

- ¿ Buenas noticias?

- ¡ Si, dice que regresa mañana!

Contenta, releyó la carta para sus adentros.

" Hola!

Siento mucho no haber ido el otro día a la estación, la misión se alargó demasiado, aunque mañana regresamos.¡ Estoy deseando verte ! Hasta pronto guapisima! besos.

Z.F"

La joven besó la carta de nuevo, no tendría amigos pero si un novio que la quería. Y eso la bastaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota¡ otro más, espero que no os aburra! A mi me parece que va a quedar muy bien, con eso de que ahora está de moda el Crisis Core he decidido escribir sobre ello, y nooo, no os preocupeis que " sino te hubiera conocido" no lo dejaré tirado, solo aseguro. Estoy pensando cómo puedo seguirlo. ¡ muchas gracias por las reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo, sin ellas ya no lo haría! por cierto Esther, el título era por el triángulo amoroso que va a formarse entre Cloud, Aeris y Zack a unque tambien tiene sentido lo que has dicho tu ! no lo había pensado :)**

**Hasta la próxima.!**


	4. Triada

**Capítulo 3: Triada**

Era por la tarde, los jóvenes se habían reunido en el patio como habían acordado con el Soldado. Alineados, escucharon atentos lo siguiente:

- Como ustedes sabrán ahora son Soldados, independientemente del rango. Debido a ello habrán de diferenciarse de la gente normal. Serán expuestos a Mako. O, en otras palabras, les serán inyectadas células de Jénova, el Cetra.

Los jóvenes murmuraron entre ellos, no sabían que los Soldados eran diferentes debido a esas células que se les implantaba. De ahi que fuesen tan hábiles, rápidos, fuertes...su sistema había sido afectado, modificado con células de una raza extinta hacía miles de años. Cloud estaba impresionado.

- Una vez expuestos, verán los resultados. Serán personas más fuertes y mucho más hábiles después en el campo de batalla. Es confidencial por supuesto, sólo la corporación Shinra posee el mako y digamos que crea de ésta forma a los miembros.Es una ventaja competitva a la hora de enfrentarse a otros ejércitos formados de gente normal.

Los chicos estaban cada vez más ansiosos de sentir la tranformación. Pensaban que una vez con esas células, obtendrían el poder de los llamados Ancianos o Cetras, la raza anterior a la humana que hacía mucho ya no poblaba la Tierra.

- Siganme al laboratorio donde de inmediato se pondrá el Profesor manos a la obra. Cuando termine con usetedes, serán realmente Soldados.

Los chicos hicieron una fila, siguiendo al hombre hasta el laboratorio. El lugar era bastante grande, con cámaras donde seguramente se guardaban los proyectos, o experimentos. Un hombre de bata blanca, con el cabello muy negro y gafas redondas se hayaba sentado en un escritorio, mirando por un microscopio. Al oir los pasos alzó la mirada y sonrió de manera extraña al Soldado, quien se retiró. El hombre, que no era demasiado mayor, se puso en pie mirando a los chavales como si ellos tambien fuesen ratas de laboratorio.

- Bien, bien...- su manera de sonreir no le inspiraba confianza a Cloud, quien trató de ignorar el mal presentimiento.- Soy Hojo, Profesor Hojo e imagino que ya se os ha informado de lo que voy a haceros. Por si acaso os lo explico. Voy a inyectaros células de Cetra, o de Anciano, de éste que veis aqui.- señaló tras un cristal, una especie de ser muy extraño del que brotaban varios tubos, seguramente de los cuales brotaba la sangre. Los chicos observaron interesados, asi que eso era un Cetra o Anciano, no tenían ni dea de que tendrían ese aspecto: el ser, de color rosado, casi como si estuviese en carne viva, no tenía aspecto humano, todo lo contrario, parecía un extraterrestre. - De uno en uno quiero que os tumbeis en esa camilla - señaló el lecho blanco de al lado del ser - para que pueda hacer mi trabajo.

- ¿ Hay efectos secundarios, Profesor Hojo? - quiso saber alguien, el hombre le miró.

- Lo descubrireis por vosotros mismos, nada que no tenga remedio. Os gustará, creedme...- volvió a sonreir de esa forma tan peculiar, Cloud tuvo que apartar la mirada.

-¿ Quién quiere ser el primero?

Nadie habló, al final fue Valder quien dijo que sería él. Se tumbó, y el Profesor extrajo una aguja, inyectándola en el ser llamado Cetra. Después clavó la aguya en el brazo del chico. Los demás miraban silenciosos. En unos minutos, Valder se incorporaba, aparentemente seguía siendo el mismo. Los demás fueron tumbándose y recibiendo el mismo pinchazo conteniendo las células de Jénova. Cuando fue su turno, Cloud se tumbó, el gran momento había llegado. Ya no iba a ser alguien normal, se iba a trasformar en un Soldado, y era un secreto el decir de dónde había obtenido su fuerza. Sintió el pinchazo, y una extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo, fue igual que una vacuna aunque se levantó se sintió débil, mareado incluso. Todos estaban igual, con ganas de sentarse o tumbarse, les daba vueltas la cabeza.

- Es una reacción normal - les aseguró hojo cuando hubo terminado. - En unas horas el cansancio habrá sido sustituido por la fuerza. Sereis una especie de Hércules - rió entre dientes, Cloud lo único que quería era tumbarse y dormir.- Disfrutad de mañana, sábado, que es día libre.Aprobechad para lo que querais.

Fueron abandonando el laboratorio, había pasado toda la tarde, ya era hora de cenar pero todos fueron directos a sus habitaciones sin pasar por el comedor, estaban desganados , con dolor de cabeza. Cloud subió las escaleras, parándose cada poco tiempo para tomar aire. ¿ Realmente era una reacción normal? si parecía a punto de desmayarse...una vez en su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Todo le daba vueltas, además notaba en su interior una corriente eléctrica, algo que iba fluyendo por su sangre, cada vez más rápido, como si tuviese vida propia.Se levantó, pero tuvo que volver a sentarse con rapidez, a punto de caer al suelo. De pronto echó de menos su ciudad, sobre todo a su madre quien le cuidaría de haber estado con él. pero estando tan solo se sentía aun peor...los demas chicos al menos tenían compañeros, y estaban cerca de la enfermería, nada que ver con su situación. De pronto pareció que el mareo cesó...fueron unos instantes de paz...antes que un terrible dolor llegase hasta sus ojos. ¡ Sentía que le ardían, que le abrasaban! Presa del pánico, se incorporó una vez más, corrió hacia el bañó, abrió el grifo lavándose los ojos con ansias, con mucha agua fria intentando calmar el dolor...pero éste prosiguió incluso con el agua. Y de pronto todo fue oscuridad. Cloud no veía nada, pensó que se había quedado ciego. A tientas, regresó a la cama, tumbándose y con ganas de llorar de impotencia y miedo. Pero tragó sus lágrimas, pensando en Nibelheim: en Tifa, en la gente, en su madre...los héroes no lloraban¿ verdad? Sefirot no lloraba nunca. Y él tampoco, aunque hubiese perdido la vista. Y entonces...ocurrió. Sintió que una luz blanca estaba ante él, vislumbraba todo borroso...y muy poco a poco, gradualmente, las formas de los objetos volvieron a hacerse visible y tambien los colores...el mareo había desaparecido por completo, asi como los dolores de cabeza y el malestar en general. Estaba recuperado. Regresó al baño y entonces, al verse en el espejo, no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡ Sus ojos brillaban como dos diamantes! De siempre había tenido ojos azules, pero ahora eran diferentes. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan relucientes, brillantes...parpadeó repetidas veces, volvió a limpiárselos, el brillo reluciente persistía. No esque fuesen feos, al contrario, eran más bonitos, parecían un cielo en un día despejado pero no se acostumbraba a ellos. Como vio que no había nada más que hacer, se tumbó sobre su cama, cogiendo su móvil. Ni llamadas ni mensajes, como era de suponer. Apenas conocía a gente, entre sus números de teléfono destacaba el de Tifa.Antes de abandonar Nibelheim, se había citado con ella en el pozo del pueblo, bajo el cielo estrellado. Ella había llegado tarde, ni siquiera sabía la razón, tampoco se lo había preguntado. Le había echo una promesa, una vez que fuese un Soldado famoso saldría en los periódicos, regresaría a Nibelheim y cada vez que ella estuviese en un apuro la salvaría, pues sería su héroe. Antes de partir, le había pedido su móvil, ella se lo había dado sonriente.

El chico suspiró mirando el número de teléfono. Tenía ganas de llamarla, oir su voz.. Armándose de valor marcó su número pero colgó antes del primer toque. Sería más fácil un mensaje de texto.

" Hola, como estas? Y mi madre? Espero que todo vaya bien.- Cloud pensó qué más ponerle.- voy a acostarne, buenas noches"

Enviado.El chico tenía sueño, aunque no pensaba dormirse hasta obtener respuesta. Nada. Como al cabo de tres cuartos de hora nadie había contestado, cerró los ojos y durmió, sabiendo que el día siguiente lo tendría libre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡ Ha sido genial, tio, mejor de lo que pensaba!

- No ha estado mal, no

- ¡ Tu y tu expresividad!

- Jajaja

Cloud se había despertado al oir la puerta que se abría. Las dos personas enmudecieron al descubrir al chaval en su cuarto. Cloud los miraba con la boca abierta...se trataba de un chico moreno, desconocido, pero el otro...¡ el otro era el Gran Sefirot, el mejor Soldado! El chico moreno fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¡ Ey, chaval¿ qué estás haciendo en mi cama¿ Me voy una semana y ya me sustituyen? - su tono de voz era desenfadado, Cloud no podía apartar la mirada de Sefirot, quien estaba sentado sobre su cama, quitándose los accesorios, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- Yo...a mi me dijeron que podía quedarme...hasta que...regresara Primera Clase.

- Si, esos somos nosotros - sonrió alegremente el muchacho, sentándose sobre la cama libre. - Eres muy joven para ser Primera Clase.

- Yo..es mi primer día, debería alojarme con los demás pero...ocuparon mi cuarto y por eso estoy aqui..- explicó Cloud, lgo preocupado.

El chico se acercó mucho a su rostro, Cloud le miró sin comprender.

" ¿ Será...le gustarán los hombres¿ le habré gustado?" - se apartó poco a poco, con disimulo.

- Tus ojos ya han pasado la prueba eh? Dime¿ cómo te encuentras?

- Deja de agobiarle - fue Sefirot quien había hablado por primera vez. Su voz era muy varonil pero a la vez estaba llena de simpatía. Cloud se relajó un poco.

- Ayer me dolía muchisimo la cabeza, y mis ojos...no se lo que les ha pasado.

-No es nada, a todos nos ocurre, fijate en mi - el chico sonrió, sus ojos eran tambien del mismo azul.

- Tambien los mios - dijo Sefirot, cuyos ojos eran verdes, de un verde claro como una piedra preciosa.

Cloud se percató que era cierto, los dos tenían ojos extraños, igual que él.

- Por cierto¿ cómo te llamas? - preguntó el chico de ojos azules y pelo negro.

- Cloud - sonrió levemente.

- Imagino que no hace falta que te diga que ese de alli se llama Sefirot.

-En realidad no...ya lo se, todos los sabemos...eres una leyenda...- expresó Cloud y Sefirot sonrió.

- Fijate que bien se habla de mi.

- jajaja si, esas son las mentiras que les cuentan a los chavales - el chico se volvió hacia Cloud.- Yo soy Zack. Me alegra tenerte aqui, era bastante aburrido estar solo con Sefirot.

- Zack, te la estás ganando.

El chico sonrió a Cloud, quien se estaba encontrando cada vez más a gusto. ¡ Estaba con el Gran Sefirot, estaba hablando con él! Y el muchacho llamado Zack era muy alegre y simpático.

- Sabes que bromeo - sonriente, Zack se tumbó sobre la cama, mirando al techo .- ¡ Estoy rendido!

Clud se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿ La misión dónde era?

- En Ciudad Cohete - explicó Sefirot, con calma.

-¿ Y qué se supone que hacen los Soldados como vosotros?

- Luchar, pelear por lo que nos pertenece - respondió Zack, aún mirando al techo, las manos bajo la nuca.

- Ha de ser duro llegar a Primera Clase...llevo un día y ya lo noto - admitió Cloud, algo tímido.

Zack le miró con simpatía, era bastante más joven que él, se le veía inexperto y ansioso por ser alguien de mayor rango, eso le gustó.

- Cloud, debes esforzarte mucho, nadie dijo que sería fácil ser un Soldado¿ no?

- No.

- Zack tiene razón, todos hemos pasado por lo mismo que tu - dijo Sefirot, quitándose los zapatos.

Cloud sintió una felicidad inexplicable de pronto, algo que le llenaba por dentro, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Estaba siendo animado por Sefirot, su héroe. Y zack le estaba tratando como a un igual, no se estaban burlando de él, y eso le era tan nuevo y desconocido...

- ¿ De dónde eres Cloud?

- Nibelheim - respondió, y sonrió. - Un pequeño pueblo, no muy lejos de Ciudad Cohete.

- ¡ Si, si, pasamos por delante en la misión¿ te acuerdas Sefirot?

- Claro que me acuerdo, descansamos en la posada.

Cloud les miró silencioso. Habían estado en Nibelheim, se habían alojado pasando la noche. Seguramente todos les habrían visto¿ nadie les había preguntado si le conocían...ni siquiera Tifa?

- ¿ Pasa algo? - Zack se sorprendió del rostro súbitamente serio de Cloud.

- No, nada, estoy bien. Pensaba en Nibelheim.

- ¿ Ya lo hechas de menos? - Sefirot le miró, serio tambien.

- No demasiado, pero es la primera vez que abandono mi casa.

- Yo me sentía igual al principio - admitió Zack.- Fue hace tres años, cuando les dije a mis padres que me iba pusieron el grito en el cielo. Vengo de Gongaga, un pequeño pueblo rodeado de jungla.

- Los dos venimos de áreas rurales - sonrió Cloud, Zack asintió contento.

- Pero Nibelheim tiene un reacor Mako, a diferencia de Gongaga. ¡ Es enorme, es el primero que Shinra instaló!

- Lo es, si, Shinra es tan poderoso...

- Más de lo que imaginas - dijo Sefirot mirándoles. - En hoy en día la compañía más poderosa del mundo, con solo mover un dedo consiguen todos sus propósitos.

- Desearía tanto entrar en primera Clase...- de pornto Cloud pareció recordar algo.- Ésta es vuetra habitación...y yo..

Zack le interrumpió.

- ¿ Quieres quedarte?

Cloud le miró boquiabierto.

- ¿ Qué?

- Sefirot¿ a ti te molesta que Cloud se quede con nosotros? Hay camas de sobra.

- No, claro que no me molesta, me vendrá bien poder ver a alguien que no seas tu, Zack.

- ¿ En...serio no os molesta?

- Claro, me has caido bien. - explicó Zack.- Además, podré enseñarte a ser un Soldado en menos tiempo del que te imaginas.

Cloud no se lo podía creer¡ era demasiado bueno para ser cierto!

- ¡ Gracias entonces!

- De nada, hoy es dia libre...veamos...- Zack paseó la mirada por la habitación, fijándose en la mesita de al lado de Cloud. Alargó la mano cogiendo la foto.

- ¡ Ey, es guapa¿ es tu novia?

- ¡N...no! Es...una amiga - se ruborizó intensamente volviendo a coger su foto.

Zack le miró con simpatía.

- Claro una amig..- se le cambió la cara, poniéndose en pie de un salto. - ¡ Por poco lo olvido, me están esperando, he quedado, hasta la noche Cloud, adiós Sefirot! - cerró la puerta de un portazo, alejándose corriendo.

Cloud se quedó algo sorprendido por esa reacción. Miró a Sefirot quién sonrió levemente negando.

- Zack y sus citas.

Cloud pareció comprender pues sonrió, tomando el móvil en su mano. Nada. Tifa no había respondido el sms que le había enviado la noche anterior. Resignado, suspiró.

Sefirot se levantó, tambien se iba, aunque antes se despidió.

- Nos vemos por la noche, si te aburres puedes aprobechar para visitar los diferentes sectores de Midgar, te lo aconsejo.- tras ello, abandonó la estancia.

Cloud sonrió, una vez a solas. ¡ Iba a quedarse en esa habitación, iba a estar con Sefirot y Zack y le había dicho que le enseñaría a luchar y a ser un Grn Soldado! Ya nada podía molestarle, ni siquiera que los chicos de su nivel no le hiciesen caso, prefería mil veces a sus nuevos compañeros, mucho mayores que él. Zack tendría unos 17 años, y Sefirot 22, o 23, él tan solo 14 pero intentaría estar a la altura y portarse de forma madura.

Tenía todo el día por delante, decidió desayunra, solo como siempre, y luego seguir el consejo de Sefirot: visitaría los suburbios.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Nuevos amigos

**Capítulo 4: Nuevos amigos**

Corriendo y feliz, Zack se apresuró en abandonar el edificio Shin-Ra, tomar el tren en la estación, y dirigirse a la iglesia de los surburbios del Sector 5. Tenía muchas ganas de verla, de abrazarla, de hablarla...aunque llevaban poco tiempo saliendo, era una de las chicas que más le había gustado. En verdad era muy mujeriego, siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, incluso tebía un club de fans que una admiradora había fundado. Muchas eras las veces que le enviaban regalos, flores, bombones, y sobre todo cartas. Su novia lo sabía y lo aceptaba, esa era un de las cosas que más le gustaba a Zack: que confiaba plenamente en él. No pensaba que pudiese estar engañándola y precisamente por eso estaba empezando a quererla. Además, era buena y sensible, nunca perdía la sonrisa y raro era ver a alguien así.

El muchacho irrumpió en la iglesia, la joven le estaba empezando, como siempre cuidando sus variadas flores. Al verle, se levantó del macizo y corrió hacia él.

- ¡ Zack!

- ¡ He vuelto!

Se abrazaron con fuerza, felices de verse después de tanto tiempo.

- No sabes cúanto te he echado de menos - admitió la joven, sin dejar de sonreir.

- Lamento lo del otro día.

-Recibi tu carta, sé por qué no pudiste ir a la estación.

- Me alegra que lo entiendas.

- Es lo que tiene tener un novio Soldado...- había un matiz de cierta tristeza en su voz, debido a ello pasaban mucho tiempo separados.

- Vamos..- Zack se rascó la nuca, algo confuso sin saber qué decir - He vuelto¿no?

- Si, siempre lo haces - sonrió ella, regresando junto a sus flores. Zack la siguió, arrodillándose.

- Dime Zack¿ ésta vez por cúanto te quedas?

- Hmm...- pensativo, respondió.- Supongo que un par de meses. ¿ Te parece bien?

La joven asintió, volviéndose a mirarle.

- Si, me lo parece¿ qué tal la misión?

Zack sonrió alegremente.

- ¡ Muy bien, ganamos una vez más!

Dejó escapar una risita.

- Cómo...¿ te puede gustar tanto pelear, Zack?

La sonrisa se le fue al instante, sabiendo lo mucho que ella temía las armas.

- Imagino que porque soy un Soldado, no soy del todo normal - admitió, sonriendo de lado.

La joven pensó en esas palabras...él era mucho más normal que ella, aunque no podía decírselo. No estaba segura que entendería su secreto, ni ella misma se entendía bien del todo...oía cosas que nadie más podía oir, predecía acontecimientos, leía en las mentes ajenas...no, no era como las demás chicas, por mucho que lo desease. Lentamente, se levantó del macizo sacudiéndose la falda lila.

- Eres normal para mi - sonrió dulcemente ella, al ver que se levantaba con ella.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes antes de besarse suavemente

- ¿ Qué quieres que hagamos? - preguntó el muchacho, mirando alrededor.

- No lo se, en poco será la hora de comer...¿ qué te parece si buscamos un sitio?

- Hecho, yo invito - le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa surcaba su rostro, poco después abandonaban la iglesia en dirección al Mercado Muro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud se aburría enormemente. Bostezó por cuarta vez, tumbado en su cama, mirando el techo y sin saber qué hacer. Volvió la vista hacia la pantalla de su móvil...seguía igual. Ella no había respondido, probablemente le odiaba. ¿ Por qué si no no había respondido? Un simple " hola" le hubiese bastado. Se giró, cabeza abajo, jugueteando con el móvil. Quizás no funcionase bien y por eso no le había llegado, si, podía ser eso.

" No seas imbécil, pasa de ti, por eso no te contesta"

Se sentó sobre su cama, decidiendo llamar a su casa. Su madre vivía ahora sola, ya que su padre había muerto siendo Cloud muy pequeño.

- Mama, soy yo.

Cloud pudo sentir la alegría de su madre cuando le dijo:

-¡ Cloud¿ qué tal estás, es muy duro, te alimentas bien, cuidan bien de ti?

El chico sonrió, sabía que su madre era ese tipo de persona que hace muchas preguntas sin dar tiempo a responder.

- Estoy bien, y hoy tengo el día libre, mañana empezará el verdadero entrenamiento.

- ¿ Tienes muchos amigos?

Dudó...¿ qué debía responder?

- He conocido a un chico, se llama Zack y es muy simpático. Además, tambien me hablo con Sefirot.

Su madre tardó un tiempo en reaccionar.

- ¡ El gran Sefirot¿ de veras, y cómo es posible si es un Soldado tan importante y tu aun acabas de empezar?

- Me alojo en primera clase...- no podía decirle sus problemas con Valder por eso explicó- Ya no tenía sitio con los demás y me han puesto con Sefirot y Zack, compartimos habitación.

- ¡ Eso es maravilloso!

- Si, lo es...bueno, llamaba solo para eso, ver cómo estabas. Te dejo, se me acaba el saldo.

- Cuidate mucho Cloud, y no olvides de llamar al menos una vez a la semana.

Colgó. Hacía poco que ya no estaba en casa pero lo echaba de menos. Miró su reloj, tenía hambre. Fue al cuarto de baño a limpiarse la cara, al mirarse en el espejo y ver esos ojos tan azules, se quedó pensativo.

" Son extraños...son especiales...los de Zack, los de Sefirot, y ahora los de todos mis compañeros son tambien asi..."

Al verse en el espejo con el uniforme Shinra le vino a la mente el uniforme que portaba Zack: el de Primera clase. Consistía en un nicky púrpura y unos pantalones azul marino, algo bastante simple pero que representaba mucho.

" Ojalá algun dia yo tambien vista asi.."

Dejó el cuarto, y comió de nuevo sano ( demasiado sano para su gusto, no le hubiese importado que hubiese dulces o algo semejante) y después, se dirigió al gimnasio, no había nadie. Se encaminó hacia las pesas, tumbándose e intentando levantarlas con todas sus fuerzas. ¡ Y cómo le costó!

" Ánimo, tu puedes...debes demostrarles a Sefirot y a Zack que eres digno de estar con ellos"

Lentamente consiguió alzar un poco la pesa, estaba sudando. Tenía toda la tarde por delante, no se movería de allí hasta haberse quedado satisfecho consigo mismo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡ Entremos aqui! - sugirió la chica, tirando de su novio y acomodándose en una de las mesas del pequeño restaurante. El Mercado Muro no era precisamente un sitio de ricos, más bien al contrario. Varios comerciantes intentaban atraer a los clientes, cada uno a su manera. No estaba lejos del hogar de la muchacha aunque para llegar hasta él debían atravesar un barrio muy peligroso plagado de enemigos. Por esa razón Zack nunca la dejaba ir a menos que fuese con él.

Y ahora alli estaban los dos, sentados el uno enfrente del otro, con muchisimas ganas de hablar, reir y pasa el tiempo juntos.

- ¿ Sabe tu madre que has venido? - preguntó Zack, antes de beber un trago de agua.

- No se lo he dicho pero se lo imagina.

- ¿ por qué me odia tanto si apenas me conoce?

- No le gustn los Soldados - respondió sinceramente.

- No debe temer, no voy a hacerte daño.

- Ya lo se, se lo he dicho pero no se fia...no se fia de Shinra en general.

Zack la observó analizándo a su novia. Aunque llevaban juntos varios meses, no conseguía conocerla. Sentía que le cultaba algo, un gran secreto. No era quien para obligarla a hablar pero le hubiese gustado que confiase más en él, y esa hubiese sido una forma de mostrarselo.

- ¿Aun tienes problemas con ellos?

La chica se sobresaltó un poco, negando suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No me han vuelto a molestar.

- ¿ Por qué los Turcos te molestan¿ qué tienes que ver con Shinra?

De nuevo la pregunta. La misma pregunta que la vez anterior, la joven no respondió.

" Zack...no lo entenderís, me quieren porque no soy normal para ellos solo soy algo con que poder experimentar...pero no puedo decirtelo.."

- En verdad no lo se realmente. Creo que...bueno, en verdad mi madre estuvo unos años en Shinra...mi verdadera madre quiero decir, y supongo que no se llevaría muy bien con Shinra y ahora se divierten conmigo...

Zack sonrió alegremente.

- ¿ Era eso?

- Si.

- ¡ Entonces a comer! Y tranquila, no dejaré que te hagan nada. - guiñándole un ojo el chico comenzó a devorar los alimentos ante la sonrisa dulce y tierna de ella.

" Te lo has creido...eres tan inocente, tan bueno...¿ y eres tu quien dice no ser normal? Lo que daria yo por ser ni la mitad de normal de lo que tu eres..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Una más y..."

Cloud dejó las pesas a un lado cuando por fin, más de cuatro horas despues, se dijo que ya había echo bastante por aquel día. Contento, abandonó el gimnasia, le apetecía tomar un poco de aire, estaba sudando. Salió al patio, aspirando una bocanada de aire fresco.

- Hola Cloud.

Era Sefirot quien en esos momentos se apeaba del tren, y le saludaba.

- Hola. - sonrió contento.

- ¿ Cómo ha ido tu día?

- Algo aburrido, haciendo flexiones.

Sefirot sonrió.

- Te entrenas duro, tienes madera. Pero eso no basta, debes esforzarte aun más.

- Lo haré.

- Nos vemos.

Sefirot le dejó de nuevo a solas, Cloud le siguió con la mirada contento. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, observó a Valder junto a sus inseparables amigos mirándole sin poder creérselo.

- Mirad al enchufado - susurró el jefecillo, cruzado de brazos y odio asomando a sus ojos negros.

- Le habla hasta Sefirot, me pregunto hijo de quién será.

- Seguramente es un bastardo. Su madre una fulana que le tuvo con alguien de Soldado y a a la que abadonaron.

Cloud, enfurecido, se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta ellos, dispuesto a hacerles pagar el hecho de que insultasen a su madre.

- ¡ Te voy a ...

Valder, arropado por sus secuaces, se dispusieron a pegarle puñetazos y patadas, Cloud hizo lo mismo, estaba fuera de si. Rodaron por el suelo, sin dejar de arañarse, y pegarse, los compañeros de Vander solo miraban.

- ¡ Alto, basta!

Fue Zack quien a duras penas, pudo separar a ambos chicos. Cloud estaba rojo de rabia, igual que su oponente.

- ¿ Qué está sucediendo aqui? - aquella voz no era la de Zack, sino la de alguien mucho más autoritario. El muchacho moreno se giró al ver a uno de los Soldados superiores, un hombre mayor que los miraba con ceño fruncido. Se trataba del " profesor" que estaban teniendo Cloud y su grupo, aquel que el día anterior les había explicado el reglamento.

Nadie se movió, nadie dijo nada, estaban metidos en un gran lio.

- ¿ Se estaban peleando, no? - gruñó el hombre. - ¡ Ustedes son Soldados, los Soldados se respetan, se ayudan¡ Acaban de ganarse un punto por mal comportamiento ustedes dos!- refiriéndose claramente a Cloud y a Valder, quienes ni se miraban. - y den las gracias que soy tan comprensivo. ¡ Ahora, de vuelta a la haitación, no quiero verles más!

- Empezó él...- se atrevió a decir Valder, el hombre le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡ Cállese, he dicho que vaya a su cuarto, AHORA!

Zack tomó a Cloud por el hombro, guiándole al interior, Valder y su grupo les miraron, en su mirada se podía ver claramente que decía " estás muerto".

Una vez en el cuarto, Cloud se dejó caer sobre la cama, apenas había sufrido rasguños pues Zack había aparecido nada más empezar la pelea.

-¿ Por qué te peleabas con ese?

- Es igual...

- ¿ Te molesta mucho?

Cloud no quería confesar que sus compañeros le hacían el vacio, quería que Zack creyese que era un muchacho con muchos amigos...exactamente lo que en aquells momentos no tenía. Pero de poco le serviría mentir. Trade o temprano, lo acabaría descubriendo y sería peor. Se armó de valor, explicándole cómo le habían echado de la habitación y que no le dejaban en paz. Zack escuchaba serio, de brazos cruzados.

- Son unos niñatos, Cloud. No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré - sonrió al muchacho.- Si alguna vez te hacen algo solo avisamen¡ se enterarán esos!

El chico pareció aliviado. No le estaba haciendo de menos, sino todo lo contrario, le estaba brindando su ayuda¿ querría entonces su amistad?

- Gracias Zack...

- De nada.

En esos momentos entró Sefirot en el cuarto, Cloud no tenía ganas de que tambien supiese que le acosaban, miró al chico moreno implorando con la mirada que no hablase del tema. Asintió y así fue.

Aquella noche, antes de acostarse, los tres mantuvieron una agradable conversación sobre Soldado, las misiones, y Cloud, por primera vez en mucho tiempo cerró los ojos feliz, sintiéndose apreciado por gente que merecía la pena.

Ni siquiera se molestó en echar una ojeada al móvil por si Tifa había contestado el sms...lo importante ahora eran sus nuevos amigos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota¡ me alegra que os esté gustando! Si, está ambientado en Crisis Core, lo seguiré lo más rápido posible.¡Gracias por las reviews, no se cuando actualizaré, lo más seguro que el jueves! hasta pronto))**


	6. Encuentro accidentado

**Capítulo 4: Encuentro accidentado**

Domingo. El domingo tenían aún tiempo libre, y para Cloud eso no tenía nada de bueno pues no sabía qué hacer para matar el tiempo. Lo que quería era rápidamente ponerse manos a la obra, empuñando una espada, atacando a un enemigo, todo para convertirse en alguien como Zack y Sefirot.

Aún no llegaba a acostumbrarse del todo a sus nuevos ojos azules tan brillantes, no le disgustaban demasiado pero tampoco le hacían sentir cómodo.

- Cloud¿ qué vas a hacer hoy?

- Nada...

- Jajaaja - Zack rió de buena gana, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿ y tu?

- Hmmm...- el chico pareció pensativo.- Yo...

En ese momento sonó su movil, descolgó con ansias. Mientras al otro lado de la liena le iban hablando, el rostro del chico se ensombreció.

- ¿ Qué ocurre?- preguntó el chico rubio intrigado, viendo la desilusión de su compañero.

- Sefirot - se giró hacia éste último, quien aun trataba de dormir, pese a la conversación de los otros.

- ..¿ qué?...- preguntó medio dormido.

- Nos vamos...de nuevo, nos necesitan.

El chico se estiró, apartándose el largo cabello de la cara.

- ¿ A dónde?

- Wutai.

- De acuerdo.

Cloud estaba confuso, pero si era domingo...

- Pero si es domingo...- expresó en voz alta lo que pensaba y los otros le miraron algo serios.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Domingo, martes o sábado, siempre que nos necesitan debemos asistir, sin preguntar más.

Zack y Sefirot se vistieron apresuradamente, cogiendo sus cosas y tambien armándose. Cloud quedó sentado sobre su cama, mirándoles.

- ¿ cúando volvereis?

- Lo más seguro que mañana, aunque no lo se con certeza - respondió Sefirot, admirando su Masamune.

- Buena suerte, chicos.

- Lo mismo Cloud, no te metas en lios, mantente apartado de esos niñatos - Zack le guiñó un ojo alegremente, abriendo la puerta y dispuesto a salir, pero se quedó quieto cuando en el cuarto entraron tres hombres, sin pedir permiso y vestidos de uniforme.

El que parecía ser el jefe tendría unos 27 años, su cabello moreno era bastante largo y tenía una marca característica en la frente. Uno de sus compañeros era un chico pelirrojo, con coleta, bastante informal, mientras que el restante era un hombre serio, con gafas oscuras, y cabeza rapada.

- ¿ Por qué tardais tanto? - preguntó el jefe a Sefirot, mientras que el pelirrojo observaba a Cloud.

- ¿ uno nuevo¿ no es muy joven para venir con nosotros?

- Descuida Reno, él no vendrá, es de primer grado.- repuso Zack, las manos tars la nuca.

- Ya veo...¿ entonces vamos?

- ¿ vosotros nos acompañais? - preguntó Sefirot al jefe.

- Si, nuevas órdenes para los Turcos. - habló el hombre calvo por primera vez.

- Eso es Ruda, tu, Tseng y yo, junto a Soldado...¿ quién lo diría?

- No teneis mucho que ver con nosotros - cortó Sefirot con frialdad.- Normalmente vosotros trabajais sucio.

- Estamos a las órdenes del presidente, solo eso - repuso Tseng, algo molesto.

- ¿ por qué nos quieren en Wutai¿ nuevas guerras?

- Monstruos, algo asi. Nos necesitan. Vamos.

- ¡Cuidate Cloud!- Zack se despidió, alejándose con los Turcos.

Una vez solo, Cloud se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Le escocía terriblemente, Valder le había arañado, dejándole marca. No tenía ninguna gana de verle, mirando hacia la mesilla descubrió su teléfono movil. Nada. Tifa no le había contestado, ya le había olvidado. Suspiró, se sentía solo ahora que Zack y Sefirot se habían ido. Aparte de ellos no tenía a nadie más, sintió nostalgia de su casa.

- ¿ Mamá?

- ¡ Cloud, estás bien?

- Si, todo bien...tengo amigos de Soldado.

- ¡ eso es estupendo¿ son de tu edad, van a tu misma clase?

- No...en realidad son mayores que yo...el uno se llama Zack, es de Gongaga...si...estuvimos cuando era pequeño... si...es muy alegre, me cae bien. Y el otro...es Sefirot.

- ¿ qué????

- Si...estamos en el mismo cuarto, los dos son mis compañeros...si...jajaja, si mamá, estoy bien, no estoy loco.

- ¡ Les diré a todos que mi Cloud es amigo del gran Sefirot!

- No hace falta mamá...

- ¡ Oh si, si que hace falta!

Cloud sonrió, su madre estaba muy orgullosa sabiendo que se relacionaba asi, con gente importante. Colgó al de poco tiempo, aun sonriente.

Tenía todo el día para él solo, dado que no sabía qué hacer, decidió seguir el consejo que Sefirot le había dado el día anterior: visitaría los suburbios.

Se vistió con unos simples vaqueros y un jersey, y se dirigió a la estación. Aguardó durante unos intantes, tomando el tren y bajando en la Primera parada: el Sector 5.

Aquel lugar era muy pobre. Se veía, en las casas pequeñas y sucias, las calles sin barrer, las gentes nada elegantes, sencillas y humildes. Sin saber por qué, a Cloud le gustó. Sintió simpatía por el pequeño sector marginado, los surburbios de la gran ciudad, que jamás vería el sol debido a la horrible placa sobre sus cabezas.

El chico se separó de la estación, atravesó un gram mercado donde vendían de todo ( se detuvo un poco mirando ciertas cosas interesantes) y siguió caminando, llegando a un parque con columpios.

No había niños en aquel momento, aún era pronto, Cloud se fijó en el sitio. El tobogán en forma de gato estaba polvoriento, igual que lo demás...se sentó en un banco pensativo. Quería ser un Soldado, al día siguiente empezarían las clases y estudiaría mucho, para aprobar el exámen del viernes.

Se levantó al fin, continuando. Unas pisadas algo lejanas hicieron que se girase...¡no podía tener tan mala suerte¡ A pocos pasos estaban Valder y sus amigos¿ le habían seguido o era simple casualidad? Cloud no tenía ganas de luchar, quería estar tranquilo, además alli estaban muy lejos de Shinra y podrían hacerle daño sin que nadie supiese que habían sido ellos.

Comenzó a acelerar, sin detenerse, escuchó las pisadas tras él...y sin pensarlo echó a correr, le parecía estar siendo un cobarde pero era eso o enfrentarse a cinco tipos.

Oyó las pisadas que tambien aumentaban de tono, iban tras él, no podía pensar, solo quería huir cuanto más rápido de alli...no conocía el sitio, no sabía hacia donde ir, continuó corriendo, al ver una pequeña iglesia a lo lejos decidió encerrarse en ella, quizás pasasen de largo pues estaba bastante aventajado y no sabrían en dónde estaba.

Con fuerza empujó la puerta cerrándola tras de si, su corazon estaba desbocado...se quedó mirando la puerta...la pisadas pasaron de largo¡ lo había conseguido!

Sonriendo para sus adentros pegó un bote cuando una voz a sus espaldas dijo :

- ¿ Estás bien?

Girándose rápidamente, vio a unos pocos metros una chica morena de ojos verdes, tendría más o menos su misma edad. Estaba arrodillada ante un macizo de flores, y le miraba intrigada.

Cloud aun estaba intentando calmarse, se quedó mirándola...su cara le sonaba...

- Tu eres...el chico de la mochila - sonrió dulcemente, poniéndose en pie, sacudiéndose la falda.

Ahora sabía de que le sonaba tanto, claro, era ella quien le había avisado.

- Si.

- ¿ Te llegó a tiempo el D.N.I?

Asintió, algo serio. No estaba acostumbrado a trato con las chicas. Únicamente había hablado con Tifa, y durante un momento. Por eso se sintió algo confuso cuando ella se acercó a él, sonriente.

- Sin él no hubieses podido ingresar en Soldado.

Le tendió la mano sin dejar de sonreir.

- Mi nombre es Aeris.

Cloud no respondió, siguió mirándola, sin saber por qué se sentía algo incómodo, algo a disgusto...nervioso... Aeris puso sus manos a la espalda inclinándose hacia adelante, divertida.

- ¿ Te ha comido la lengua el gato¿ Eres mudo?

- No digas estupideces - respondió, algo enfurruñado y con el ceño fruncido.

Aeris le miró extrañada, pero no se enfadó.

- ¿ No vas a decirme tu nombre?

Cloud se lo pensó...no la conocía apenas, estaba enfadado por haber huido de Valder y los otros y lo estaba pagando con aquella chica que a su parecer era bastante cotilla, nada que ver con Tifa, silenciosa y callada.

- Cloud...

- Encantada Cloud.

Viendo la sonrisa en los labios de la muchacha, se relajó un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza, lo que qería decir " igualmente". La joven regresó a su macizo de flores, Cloud miró hacia la puerta.

- ¿ Te gustan las flores, Cloud?

Éste se volvió hacia ella, nunca había pensado en ello. ¿ Le gustaban las flores?

- En Nibelheim apenas había flores...en Midgar tampoco hay muchas...

- ¿ Eres de Nibelheim? - le miró, a los ojos.

- Si...¿ lo conoces?

- He oido hablar de ese pueblo, debido al reactor de Mako.Es muy interesante saber cómo se crea la materia a partir de la energía solodificada.

Cloud enarcó una ceja.

- A las chicas normalmente no les interesan esas cosas.

Aeris se levantó de golpe, coo un resorte.

- ¿ a las chicas¿ qué quieres decir¿ qué se supone que me tiene que interesar?

- Bueno...las...flores.

Aeris rió con suavidad al ver el intento de Cloud de salir del apuro. El chico la miró, aliviado al ver que no estaba enfadada.

" ¿ qué más me da si se enfada o no?"

- Aparte de las flores, me interesa mucho el mundo de Soldado.- explicó suavemente, sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción.

" qué ojos tan bonitos...¿ qué¿ qué dices...?"

- ¿ ocurre algo? - la joven le observaba con curiosidad. Él negó.

- No, nada.

- ¿ te gusta estar en Soldado?

- Si, es decir, no lo se...acabo de llegar...es pronto para responder que si o que no.

-Lo comprendo, cuando pase algún tiempo podrás responder con certeza.

Cloud sonrió levemente, casi sin pensarlo. Aeris le señaló con el dedo, mirándole como si jamás hubiese visto alguien como él.

- ¿ estás sonriendo¡ pensé que no sabías!

Cloud se ruborizó enormemente, frunció el ceño¿ quién se creía que era esa chica para hablarle asi?

- no te enfades, era broma..- dijo ella inediatamente viendo su expresión. Cambió de tema con sutileza. - ¿ Me ayudas, por favor?

- ¿ a qué?

- Las flores necesitan ser regadas...- señaló dos regaderas, posadas en el suelo junto a ella. - Si me echases una mano terminaría antes...

El chico dudó, antes de coger la regadera. Aeris le fue explicando cúanta agua debía echar, y cómo hacerlo, en poco se le había olvidado su enfado y estaba orgulloso oyendo a la chica diciéndole lo muy bien que lo hacía.

Ambos se arrodillaron ante el macizco, algo se le cayó a Cloud del bolsillo, Aeris lo recogió.

- Un movil...¡ qué bonito!

Cloud alargó la mano rápidamente, escondiéndolo.

- No te lo iba a robar - rió suave la chica, apartándose un mechón de los ojos.

- ...Ya lo se, es solo...- se silenció, se había comportado como un imbécil. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo. - ¿ cómo es el tuyo?

- Yo no...tengo.

Cloud la miró extrañado¿ cómo era posible¡ En esos tiempos todo el mundo tenía movil!

- ¿ y por qué?

Se encogió de hombros, lo cierto era que no poseía movil, para empezar porque no le gustaba la tecnología, era más clásica, prefería las cartas. Y tampoco porque eran muy caros y ella era bastante pobres..y además¿ a quién iba a llamar si no tenía casi amigos?

- No se...puedo vivir sin ello¿ entonces para qué tener?

Cloud asintió sin comprender del todo.

- Puedes hacer muchas cosas con ellos, sacarte fotos, escuchar música...

- Lo se, lo se...pero como ya te he dicho, mirame, sobrevivo sin ello...soy especial, supongo.

- Hm...puedes ver el mio, si quieres.

La joven le sonrió, tomando el móvil entre las manos.

- Es bonito, no pesa...¿puedo? - preguntó, refiriéndose a si le permitía mirar los mensajes y archivos.

- Si, claro.

Aeris investigó, la agenda no era muy amplia. En cuanto a los mensajes, no los leyó. Era algo privado. Se lo tendió de vuelta.

- ¿ Ya lo has mirado?

- Si - se puso en pie, Cloud volvió a guardarse el móvil dentro. - Regreso a casa, encantada de haberte conocido - le sonrió, el muchacho sin saber por qué sintió su corazón acelerarse, tuvo que apartar la mirada. Además, no tenía ganas de marcharse, se sentía muy agusto.

Los dos caminaron hasta la puerta, y cuando Aeris salió, le dio ánimos:

- ¡Vamos, Cloud, no te quedes atrás!

- ¡ Ahi está! - sonó una voz, Cloud supo de inmediato de quién se trataba: Valder. Y no estaba solo. El chico apretó los puños, no quería pelea, menos estando aquella chica con él. Lo último que quería era eso.

- ¿ Qué sucede Cloud? - Aeris miró a ambos confusa. Uno de los amigos de Valder rió irónico.

- ¡Mirad, tiene a una chica con él, piensa que aqui le dejaremos en paz!

Cloud se sintió furioso cuando empezaron a meterse con él, diciendo cosas como " el bebé está asustado", " se ha escondido" y muchas otras cosas.

- Dejadle en paz - Aeris se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

- Uy, Uy...- uno de los chicos simuló miedo. - El bebé tiene un guardaespaldas.

- Jajajaa.

- ¡ He dicho que basta! - exclamó de nuevo Aeris, muy enfadada. No sabía bien por qué se burlaban de Cloud pero no tenía gracia.

Cloud, por su parte, estaba muy avergonzado, más que importarle que se metiesen con él, lo que le molestaba realmente era el hecho que esa chica estuviese delante, viendo cómo le humillaban. No sabría explicarlo, pero no quería que ella supiera que era un perdedor para esos chicos, rabioso, rojo no hizo nada.

- Ya me encargaré de ti cuando estés sin tu nany - rió Valder, escupiendo al suelo y dando la orden de que se fuesen.

Una vez hubieron abandonado la calle, Aeris se aproximó a Cloud.

- ¿ estás b...?

- ¡ Estoy bien, no tendrías que haberte metido! - chilló el chico con furia.

- ¿ qué? Solo quería ayud...

- ¡ Me defiendo bien solo, gracias! - enfadado, le dio la espalda, alejándose a grandes zancadas y dejando atrás a la chica confusa.

Cloud solo pensaba en desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, se sentía tan avergonzado...precisamenre ella¡ella había sido la que estaba cuando le habían tratando tan mal!

Una vez en su cuarto se arrojó sobre la cama. El teléfono movil sonó, un sms.

Era Tifa.

" Cloud, ya ns ha contdo tu madr q eres amig dl grn sefirt es incrible sper vert pront un bso"

Ni se molestó en responder. Tifa sólo le había contestado tras saber que era amigo de alguien importante, por eso ahora quería hacerse su amiga. Pero él tenía a otra persona en mente: Aeris. No podía dejar de pensar en por qué le había afectado tanto lo que ella pudiera pensar. Cerró los ojos, quería olvidarse de todo.

Pero no lo consiguió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota¡ otro más, sé que voy lenta actualizando y lamento dejar de lado si no te hubiera conocido pero es tan difiicil seguirlo...estoy siguiendo otro capítulo con suerte os gustará...y éste, que pensais? al fin aparece aeris y cloud, ya era hora, eh? jeje, gracias y nos leemos pronto.**

**He creado un nuevo poblado titulado : Forever In Death Aeris x Sefirot**

**Va de estos dos personajes, pondré mis fanfics, con dibujos y todo eso, por favor uniros que no tiene habitantes :( por favor...os dejo la dirección:**

**http://pobladores.lycos.es/channels/juegos/ForeverInDeathAerisSefirot**

**xfiiiiii ( arriba porq aparece la raya pero en realidad son asi-)**


	7. El exámen teórico

**Capítulo 7 El exámen teórico**

La habitación le pertenecía ahora sólo a él; echaba de menos a sus compañeros de cuarto que se encontraban en una importante misión en Wutai. Había comenzado las clases teóricas, Cloud se esforzaba al máximo en memorizar los hechizos de las materias, los nombres de cada una, para qué servían, cómo combinarlas con las armas...

Una mañana, el Soldado que repartía la enseñanza, llegó al aula y ordenó:

- Abrid el libro por la página 30, comenzamos un nuevo tema: Los Cetras.

Cloud había oido hablar de ellos, poblaron la Tierra hacía miles de años, eran los anetecesores de la raza humana. Leyendo descubrió que eran nómadas, conquistaban planetas y después , hablaban con ellos, para seguir su camino. Cloud, pensativo, trazó con el lápiz un dibujo, intentando averiguar el aspecto que tendría un Cetra. ¿ Serían feos, guapos, altos o bajos? En su garabato, dibujó una especie de persona muy alta, con grandes orejas ( según él sería el único modo de escuchar al Planeta), una boca sonriente, ojos cerrados de concentración...satisfecho sonrió para si mismo.

El maestro habló en voz alta:

- ¿ Por qué son tan importantes los Cetras, alguien puede decírmelo?

Silencio, ninguno de los muchachos parecía dispuesto a hablar.

- ¿ Nadie, no?

Y como no contestaban, fue el propio maestro quien tuvo que explicarlo.

- Nosotros, los humanos descendemos directamente de ellos, de los Ancianos. Todo su conocimiento se haya encerrado en...¿ alguien lo sabe?

- En materia - murmuró Cloud por lo bajo, pero el Profesor no le oyó.

- Materia, todo su saber, toda su sabiduria se haya en la materia.

El hombre les mostró unas esferas brillantes de colores. Las había rojas, violetas, verdes, amarillas...los chicos las observaron con curiosidad.

- Hay muchas clases de materia, y de muchos colores. Pero no espereis encontrar nunca materia blanca o negra, esos colores descartarlos. Según el color, la materia tiene un fin u otro. Si es roja...de invocación. Si es verde, un elemento natural y asi sucesivamente. Bien, comenza a leer en voz baja.

Cloud obedeció, aquello le interesaba. En poco tiempo, si estudiaba todo aquello empezaría la práctica, y estaba muy impaciente. leyó concentrado toda la información sobre la materia y sus hechizos, la clase se le hizo bastante corta...y sin emabrgo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho que le había gritado a aquella chica, a Aeris. No es que se preocupase mucho de ser borde, en ralidad siempre lo había sido en Nibelheim, solo que ésta vez sentía que no había sido justo. Si hubiese tenido movil le hubiese mandado un sms pidiéndole disculpas, más como no era asi, solo le quedaba ir a buscarla y esperar encontrarla.

Las clases finalizaron, era mediodia. Por la tarde tendría de nuevo más lecciones hasta de noche, por lo que no podía regresar a los suburbios. A menos que...se saltase las clases.

" No puedo, además seguro que ella tambien va a clase...tendré que esperar hasta...hasta el sábado."

De noche, en su cuarto, sintió soledad. ¿ Cúando volverían Sefirot y Zack? No le había molestado nunca estar a solas, y ahora, sin embargo...sonrió levemente. Estaba haciéndolo, formando parte de un grupo, e importante además. El general Sefirot y Zack, un Soldado Primera Clase. Echó un viztazo al movil...releyó el sms de Tifa. Decidió responder.

" Grcias tif x el sms. Est es mjr d lo q espraba m alegr star aqui. Ya hablms. asta pront"

Depositó el movil sobre su mesita de noche. No tenía sueño en absoluto. En pocos días sería el exámen, tenía que estudiar desde ya.

" mañana...mañana estudio..."

Y asi, al día siguiente no hizo otra cosa más que asistir a clase y estudiar, encerrado en su cuarto, concentrado y pensando solo en la materia, las armas, los Ancianos...

Tenía pendiente el reunirse con Aeris, la semana estaba acabando y los Soldados no habían regresado. Pero tambien debía estudiar...bostezó al terminar el día, agotado. Ya era jueves, y el viernes¡ era el gran día, el exámen!

" Voy a aprobar, debo hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo"

A la mañana siguiente estaba muy nervioso, tanto que apenas había dormido en toda la noche. Se levantó antes que nadie, muy temprano y se drigió al aula. Los amigos de Valder y el mismo le miraron con desprecio.

- Vas a pencar, pringado - le dijeron y Cloud deciidó ignorarlos. Era lo mejor.

Al fin comenzó el tan ansiado exámen. El momento en que tuvo el papel entre sus dedos sintió que temblaba de arriba abajo. ¡ Era larguisimo, y las preguntas no venían en los apuntes de teoría! Se sentía bastante engañado, miró a sus compañeros, todos parecían tan desilusionados como él.

El tiempo no perdona, corría, y Cloud no sabía ni por donde empezar. Releyó las preguntas, una a una...despacio. Nada. Igual que antes, incluso peor. Se apartó el pelo del rostro varias veces, sudoroso. Escribió lo que creía correcto sin estar nada seguro de sus respuestas, y cuando finalizó el tiempo lo entregó enfadado.

El Soldado maestro les recordó:

- Soldados, quienes demuestren no tener los conocimientos minimos para aprobar, saben que deberán volver a repetir éste exámen en un mes. Y hasta entonces no apenderán a empuñar un arma, avisados quedan.

Cloud se sentía mal, no esperaba haber aprobado. Era viernes, al menos podría desconectar un rato. Si, iría a los auburbios a dar una vuelta. Tras tomar el tren y bajar, sus pasos le dirigieron hacia la iglesia, inconscientemente.

Un mensaje en el movil hizo que se detuviese para mirar de qué se trataba.

- " Soldado n 43433: resultado exámen: suspenso"

Cloud arrojó el movil con fuerza al suelo, furioso, agotado. ¡ No lo había logrado, era un fracasado, ahora tendría que volver a intentarlo y puede que volviese a suspender!

- ¿ Qué te ocurre, Cloud?

Esa voz...se giró¡ Aeris! El chico tenía el ceño fruncido pero cambió de expresión.

- Nada.

La joven sonrió, acercándose a él. Despues se agachó a recoger el movil, le limpió un poco y se le devolvió.

- ¿Entonces si no es nada por qué te portas asi? Pareces enfadado.

Cloud se llevó el móvil al bolsillo, negando con la cabeza.

- Da igual - se sentía de pronto algo tenso, toda la semana había querido ir a verla para disculparse pero ahora que la tenía enfrente le resultaba muy dificil.

- Está bien...- la chica veía que no tenía mucha intención de hablarle, por lo que se encogió de hombros.- vuelvo a casa, cuidate Cloud.

- Espera...

- ¿ Si?

- Yo...- se sentía tan timido, no sabía por donde empezar, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas de su edad. Sólo Tifa.

- ¿ Te pasa algo?

- Queria...lo del otro dia...lo que te dije...

Aeris comprendió de inmediato, por eso le cortó diciéndole:

- No tiene importancia.

Cloud la miró, sonriendo despues un poco, agradecido.

- Queria que lo supieras.

Sonriente, se acercó.

- ¿ Tienes la tarde libre?

- Si, terminé las clases.

- Se que no es asunto mio pero...esos chicos...se pasan un poco.

Cloud no dijo nada, apretó los puños pero después asintió despacio.

- Fue por lo de la mochila.

- Te pusiste muy nervioso.

- Quizás tenga merecido que me hagan la vida imposible - suspiró mirando hacia el suelo.

- No. No tienen derecho. Son imbéciles.

Cloud la miró.

- ¿ Eso piensas?

- Si, no me gusta la gente que se cree superior, que te miran por encima del hombro...

- Si, piensan que eres más que tu...

- Que pueden hacer lo que quieran...

- Que son mejores...

- Te hacen sentir

- Infeliz

- Infeliz

Ambos se miraron, Aeris sonrió levemente y Cloud le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿ Tu tambien te sientes asi?

- Si, los compañeros de clase no me ven...como una más.

- No los entiendo. Si eres muy g...simpática.

Aeris no respondió, decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿ Tienes prisa? Si no podrias acompañarme a la iglesia para seguir cuidando de las flores...si te parece bien.

A Cloud le pilló desprevenido pero en seguida asintió.

- Desde luego, si puedo.

Sonriendole, la joven inció la marcha hacia la iglesia, no estaban lejos. Una vez dentro volvieron a ocuparse de las plantas, era extraño ver a una chica tan interesada en cuidar de flores.

- Gracias Cloud, debido a ti he tardado mucho menos de lo normal.

- No es nada.

Abandonaron la iglesia tras eso, había pasado ya tiempo y estaba muy oscuro.

- He de volver a casa, si no mi madre se preocupará - explicó Aeris, con la cesta de flores en la mano.

- Si, yo tambien debo volver a Shinra.

Aeris le sonrió y Cloud de pronto no tuvo ninguna prisa en querer irse, le hubiese gustado quedarse.

" dile de quedar otro día...¡ no, no puedo, no querrá!"

- Cloud, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja.

- ¿ Por qué te enfureciste antes tanto con el movil?

No quería responder, no quería que ella supiese lo inútil que era.

- Por nada.

- Puede que te sintieses mejor si me lo cuentas...

- Es una...tontería.

Aeris no insistió, sonrió un poco antes de despedirse. Se había alejado ya unos metros cuando Cloud habló.

- He suspendido...un exámen.

La joven se volvió, mirándole. Cloud creía que le miraría con lástima, por lo que le sorprendió al ver que reia suavemente.

- No pasa nada, a todos nos sucede. La próxima vez aprobarás.

Aquello le reconfortó.

- Gracias pero no estoy seguro, era un exámen teórico, muy importante...y ahora que no he aprobado no puedo pasar a la práctica.

- ¿ Estudiaste mucho?

- Nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien - contestó amargamente, serio.

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

- ¿ Qué?

- A mi se me da bien estudiar, puedo intentar ayudarte si te apetece.

-¿ Pero qué sabes tu de Soldado?

- Muchas cosas.

Cloud la miró intrigado.

- como veo que no te interes...

- Si, si quiero.

Aeris rió.

- Muy bien, entonces ven cuando quieras.

- No tengo mucho tiempo.

- Tranquilo.

- Pero intentaré venir.

- De acuerdo.

Aeris sonrió una vez más antes de emprender el camino a casa. Cloud hizo lo mismo, cogiendo el metro y llegando al cuartel Shinra. Se sentía...era imposible de describir. Se sentía feliz, igual que cuando hablaba con Tifa solo que aún más feliz...aquella noche, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el movil por si alguien le había escrito. Cerró los ojos sonriente. Empezaba a a gustarle estar en Midgar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Lecciones

**Capítulo 8: Lecciones**

¡Qué lentos pasaban los días para Cloud, días metidos entre libros, estudios y nada más! Sus compañeros de cuarto siguieron ausentes durante mucho más tiempo del esperado. Al parecer,había habido problemas graves y eso les había mantenido alejados en enfrentamientos peligros. Por esa razón Cloud se sentía más solo que nunca. Hasta entonces la soledad no le había molestado, de hecho en su ciudad natal no tenía amigos pero ahora que había experimentado lo que se siente estando acompañado, le resultaba duro verse aislado. Su relación con los demás chicos siguió empeorando hasta tal punto de no querer ni cruzarse pues terminaban enzarzándose en peleas.

Siguió en contacto con su madre, bastante frecuentemente se llamaban para saber cómo les iba las cosas. Cloud siempre se abstuvo en mencionar su pésima relación con los chicos de su edad, ya que no lograría más que preocupar a su madre. Hablaban de cosas superficiales, y aunque no le gustaba mentirla, tampoco le dijo que sus estudios le iban mal y que si seguía así, tardaría mucho en alcanzar su mta, quizás hasta el punto de tener que dejarlo.

En su mente tenía pensado visitar a Aeris para pedirle ayuda , el problema era que no le dejaban salir aparte de los fines de semana y se le había olvidado decírselo. Esperó con impaciencia al sábado para tomar el tren en dirección a los suburbios. Cargaba con su mochila, dentro llevaba lo necesario: estuche, libros, cuadernos, todo cuanto pudiese necesitar. Una vez llegó fue directo a la iglesia. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella no pudiese estar. Algo decepcionado, dejó caer la mochila al suelo, cerca de la puerta y se acercó hasta el macizo de flores. Se arrodilló y tocó las flores, estaban regadas. Sonrió, eso quería decir que hacía poco que ella había estado, seguro que volvería pronto. Se sentó, esperando.

Transcurrieron las horas y estaba comenzando a cansarse. Había sacado el libro para ir estudiando y no perder el tiempo. Pero tenía la mente en otra parte. ¿ Dónde estaba ella? Si al menos supiese donde vivía...cuando se convenció que ella no iba a aparecer, se levantó, recogió las cosas y se dispuso a salir. Pero decidió dejarla una nota, arrancó una hoja del cuaderno y escribió:

" No he podido venir antes, estaba ocupado. Ya te veré. Cloud"

Satisfecho, dejó la hoja justo junto a la regadera y salió. El aire era fresco, en aquella época del año los días comenzaban a acortar. Como aún era de día y no tenía ganas de estar en Shinra con sus enemigos, decidió visitar aun poco el suburbio, sin prisas. A lo lejos, una casa captó toda su atención: pequeña , acogerdora, con flores y una enorme cascada que caía formando un riachuelo de aguas claras y cristalinas. ¿Quién sería el propietario?. Había un jardín, lo contempló y entonces una voz hizo que se sorprendiese.

- Cloud.

Una figura que estaba en el jardín se aproximó a él. Se trataba de Aeris, que le miraba sonriendo. Al verla se tensó, algo nervioso, murmurando un:

- Hm. ( que quería decir " hola")

- ¿ Que haces aqui? - preguntó sin perder la sonrisa, las manos a la espalda e inclinándose en esa pose suya tan característica.

- Yo...- de pronto le avergonzaba decirle la verdad, que la estaba buscando a ella.

- Estaba de paso - concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros y sintiéndose estúpido por haber diccho esa mentira.

La chica rió un poco.

- ¿Siempre sales con la mochila a todas partes?

Rojo como un tomate, Cloud desvió la mirada. Frunció el ceño.

- Yo ya me iba.

La expresión de Aeris cambió, algo más seria pero alegre.

- ¿No quieres que te ayude?

- ¿Qué?

- Habíamos quedado en que te ayudaría a estudiar y ya que estás aqui, con la mochila y aún es pronto, puedo enseñarte.

Cloud asintió, más relajado.

- Solo me permiten salir los fines de semana, entre semana es imposible.

- Si, ya lo se...- murmuró ella pensativa.

- ¿Cómo?

Negó de inmediato, restándole importancia.

- Me lo imaginé.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme?

- Si, ya te lo dije.- le miró pensativa y luego añadió. - Vamos a mi casa.

Cloud la miró sin saber si aceptar o no.

- No quiero molestar.

- Insisto, solo está mi madre y no le importará.

Se tensó cuando supo que estaría la madre de la muchacha.

"No es una cita, ¡no seas estúpido! "

- Vale, está bien.

Aeris le invitó a pasar.La casa eran tan acogedora por dentro como por fuera, adornada con infiniddad de flores que inundaban la estancia con fragancias maravillosas. Una mujer de mediana edad les miró al entrar. Sonrió a su hija y después demostró cierto interés por el rubio.

- Mamá, éste es Cloud, un amigo.

-Encantada Cloud - sonrió la mujer, observándole intrigada.

-Igualmente.- Cloud se sentía algo tímido.

- Vamos a estudiar a mi cuarto - explicó Aeris a su madre.- Cloud es soldado y voy a ayudarle a aprobar el exámen.

- De acuerdo - dijo simplemente la mujer, viendo cómo los adolescentes ascendían la escalera al segundo piso.

Aeris invitó a Cloud a que pasase en su habitación, aunque dio un respingo al haberse olvidado completamente de un detalle. Demasiado tarde, Cloud lo había visto: una especie de animal rojizo, con garras, muy pequeño, que se había acercado corriendo.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! - exclamó el muchacho sin creerse que jamás hubiese visto nada parecido.

De mala gana, la chica tomó al animal entre sus brazos para hacerle salir del cuarto.

- Nada.

- Es un monstruo.

Aeris frunció el ceño.

- ¿ solo porque es diferente ha de ser un monstruo?

Turbado, Cloud se calló.

- Es un bicho raro. ¿ Qué clase de animal es?

La chica le ignoró, sentándose.

- Saca los libros.

Cloud tomó asiento a su lado. La miró, estaba muy seria.

- Pero dime qué clase de animal es. ¿ Es de otro continente y por eso no es conocido por aqui? - al no obtener respuesta, Cloud cambió de tema. Puso los libros sobre la mesa, los abrió. Explicó lo que tenía que aprenderse, y Aeris miró con interés los temas.

- ¿ Qué es lo que te resulta complicado?

- El tema de la materia. Los libros dicen que la materia no es magia sino la sabiduría cristalizada de los Ancianos...- resopló.- pero , ¿ quién puede afirmarlo? Nadie, ellos ya no están.

Ella se tensó, desviando la mirada.

- ¿ Qué opinas tu de los Ancianos ,Cloud?

La pregunta le teomó por sorpresa.

- No se. Estuvieron, se extinguieron, como los dinosaurios. Si la raza humana fue la vencedora será que después de todo, ellos sobraban.

Con una expresión imposible de descifrar, Aeris hizo que leía algo muy interesante del libro.

- ¿Ellos ...piensas que es mejor asi ? ¿ que sobraban...y por eso terminaron por desaparecer?

-Eso he dicho. - no le dio la más miníma importancia, volviendo a mirar el libro. - Lo que se sabe está justo aqui, en éstas páginas. Y los Soldados debemos centrarnos en...- la miró, estaba pálida , seria.

- Tambien puede ser que los humanos se desentendiesen de la naturaleza, las plantas, y por eso...los Cetras ya no están...

Cloud no sabía qué decir. Cambió de tema, escuchando cómo Aeris le explicaba en detalle el funcionamiento de la materia, de la energia que fluía de ellas, aprendió tambien a distinguirlas, a invocar a demonios, pero lo que no quiso ella fue hablar sobre armas.

- Me asustan, no me gustan.

- Sabes mucho de mag...de materia.

- Lo se- dijo simplemente sin darle importancia. Siguieron hablando, leyendo y repasando. Cloud se sentía extraño estando tan cerca de esa chica. Era como si le apretasen el estómago, y empezaba a sudar y no entendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Ni siquiera con Tifa había sentido algo asi. Fueron tal sus nervios que tuvo que disculparse y decir que ya era tarde.

Aeris asintió, levantándose y acompañándole a la puerta. Cloud no era muy aficionado a las palabras, por lo que solamente dijo.

- Gracias, me has sido de ayuda.

- Vuelve cuando quieras - respondió, tratando de sonreir, pero su sonrisa no era la de siempre.

- Quizás mañana me pase porque...tengo que hacer unas compras y de paso...- no quería admitir que iba a ir a los suburbios solamente para verla. Aeris asintió.

- Buenas noches Cloud.

El muchacho regresó a la estación de trenes aún con ese sentimiento que le confundía. Una vez a solas, Aeris tomó en brazos a su pequeña mascota, acariciándolo. Éste la miró con sus ojos cargados de simpatía y se restregó contra ella. Le sonrió, dandole un beso. De pronto recordó que había olvidado la regadera en la iglesia. Aún eran las 9 de la noche, por lo que le daba tiempo a ir a por ella.

-Ahora vengo, pequeño - dijo, apresurándose en llegar a la silenciosa y vacía iglesia. Con agilidad se inclinó para recoger la regadera y algo captó su atención. Un papel. Lo leyó con curiosidad...era de Cloud. Cloud había estado en la iglesia, la había esperado toda la tarde y finalmente se había cansado y regresaba a casa...ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si, tenía sentido. El primer tren de la tarde era a las cuatro y no había otro hasta las ocho...todo ese tiempo habia aguardado...sonrió para sus adentros.

" estaba de paso...eso es lo que me había hecho creer pero había venido a verme..."- estrechó la nota contra su pecho, pero despues, alarmada la guardó en un bolsillo, sonrojada.

" ¿ qué me pasa...? Solo es un amigo, nada más...Zack volverá pronto...volverá..."

Y aunque trató de pensar en su novio, no pudo apartar de su mente la imagen serena y los ojos azules de Cloud Strife.

--

**nota: ¡ otra vez sigo con éste, aunque tampoco me olvido del de " si no te hubiera conocido" ( sefirot x aeris), que os ha parecido? : )**


End file.
